


Amy's Books

by superchick67



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superchick67/pseuds/superchick67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all of her books, Amelia Williams made sure the eleventh chapter was the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy's Books

In all of her books, Amelia Williams made sure the eleventh chapter was the best. The eleventh word always had something to do with the Doctor or their adventures. And her eleventh book she ever published? "All of Space and Time." Yeah, maybe a bit much, but she wanted to honor his memory, so to speak. And maybe, just maybe, she hoped the Doctor would see.

The Tardis was well aware of Amy and her books. In fact, she made sure the Doctor read every single one. In the rare hours that he actually slept, she would slip the books from the 20th century into his bigger-on-the-inside coat pockets. She knew that when he would find them a day or week later, he would smile and fondly pat her walls, then head off to a secluded spot on some alien planet to relax and read.

The Doctor never really figured out how anything got into his coat pockets, but he always guessed it was Sexy. He read every single book he found in his jacket, but never all the way to the end. He hated endings. If the novel was particularly captivating he would rip out the last page as per tradition and read up to there, but never the very end. The Doctor didn't ever ignore the books his time machine gave him, though. If Sexy recommended it, he was definitely going to read it. She knew the best works of literature throughout all time, and the most frequent author just happened to be his mother-in-law. He didn't realize it at first. The Doctor had always called his best friend Amelia Pond, even after she was married. If she really wanted to catch his attention, she should have used her fairytale name.

The Doctor always enjoyed books by this particular author, but he could never figure out why. Some elements of her novels reminded him of his friends and their time together. One book in particular caught his eye, though. It was Tardis blue, and titled "All of Space and Time." The first chapter was called "Where Do You Want To Start?" He knew the author without even having to check.

The book detailed the adventures of an old raggedy time traveler and his fresh, young companion. The old man had seen so much and lost so many people, and he had no one to comfort him. The girl met him when she was very little, but always wanted to run away with him and see the stars up close. He left and didn't come back for a long time, but she never stopped believing in him. And one day, the impossible happened. He came back. They took off in his magic time machine, and the Raggedy Man became her best friend. They explored the universe and saved planets, until one day the girl had to make a choice between her best friend and her true love. But she remembered that she had made that choice long ago. From then on, the Raggedy Man had to go on without her. But, the book said, she wanted him to know that she was happy, and that he should be too. It closed with a letter from the girl to the old, old man who had seen far too much. The last sentence gave these instructions: "Be happy for me, Raggedy Man."

It was the only book he ever read all the way to the end.


End file.
